Anata no kaori no arashi
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: En ese momento pensé que su vida estaba en mis manos. RA. Reto: No se olviden de nosotros. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kasamatsu-san!


_Kurobas_ es propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

 **A** _ **nata no kaori no arashi**_

 **P** or **A** omine _ **D**_ aiki **.**

* * *

 **I**

* * *

« _En ese momento pensé que su vida estaba en mis manos_ »

Llovía. El firmamento estaba cubierto por un denso faldón de tonos rojizos y pardos. La noche, presente, se ocultaba detrás de las pesadas nubes. Los relámpagos surcaban los cielos, armando senderos luminosos que caían precipitados a la tierra. Estallando en poderosos gemidos capaz de herir el corazón de cualquiera, excepto el suyo.

Dibujando la boquilla de la taza con la misma mano que la sostenía, observaba las gotas caer desbocadas contra todo aquello que tocaran. Descendían con tal furia que encontró miserables allá abajo a las hortensias florecidas —en mitad de los jardines— que se bamboleaban asustadas. El ventanal se precipitaba en el interior de su enorme marco, resistiendo a la tempestad. Desde que amaneciera, el clima había sido más o menos el mismo. Despertó, recostado en el sofá, con la lluvia cayendo sobre el mundo. Pero la velocidad de la caída era bastante lenta en comparación a la de ahora. Incluso cuando atravesó el corredor que conectaba con la cafetería del ala oeste, con la intención de desayunarse algo ligero, el sol podía entreverse débilmente. Pero ahora el tiempo estaba fuera de control y la intensidad de la tormenta solo auguraba situaciones amargas. Dejando de jugar con la taza, se alejó de la ventana para sentarse al borde del respaldo del sofá. Olvidando la taza y ese café ya frío en la esquina de su escritorio. Se retiró los lentes para masajearse con pesadez el puente de la nariz. Las últimas dos semanas el número de intervenciones había sufrido un incremento ridículo, por lo que su itinerario estrictamente planteado se vino abajo en un santiamén.

"Ha—h. Pareciera como si la gente tratara desesperadamente de dejarlo todo atrás"

Se cruzó de brazos viendo la luz blanca de la lámpara iluminarle las piernas y parte de la bata. Se quedó callado de nuevo, sumiéndose en ciertos pensamientos. Retomando, como cada año, aquella frase que le escuchara a una vieja paciente decir.

"Julio, la tempestad y la muerte, ¿eh?"

Porque era cierto. En esta estación los accidentes aumentaban por las fuertes lluvias. Y con ello los decesos. No tardó en encontrarle a este efecto un gran parecido a la purificación del espíritu que muchas culturas practicaban. Después de todo existían etnias que creían que la muerte era una forma de limpiar el alma. Y es que era bastante irónico como en estas épocas donde el agua, signo de vida y abundancia, emanaba como la sangre de una herida profunda, parecía ensañarse con todo, ahogándolo a su paso. Devolviendo a la tierra lo que había brotado de ella. A veces estos pensamientos le hacían sentir como una especie de renegado o enemigo. Porque mientras la naturaleza quería purgar al mundo, él se encargaba de mantener todas esas vidas atadas a estos tiempos. Aún cuando él mismo consideraba inútiles a una gran parte de la humanidad. Es más ni siquiera los catalogaba como seres pensantes o semejantes.

Miró el reloj de pulsera atado a su mano derecha. Las 19:36 hrs, solo 14 minutos más para que su turno terminara. Volvió a ponerse los lentes y esperó con la vista puesta nuevamente en el ventanal.

Estaba aguardando, solo eso, a que el tiempo siguiera corriendo cuando un par de pasos apresurados resonaron en el pasillo. La mirada se agudizó y los demás sentidos hicieron lo mismo. Algo le hizo sospechar que esa noche se quedaría para no volver a casa.

Iniciando una pelea en contra de la lluvia.

De nuevo.

"¡Imayoshi- _sensei_!", la puerta se abrió tras ese grito. La enfermera agitada le miró desesperada, tomando aire con dificultad para decirle: "Lo necesitan en quirófano. Es una emergencia"

Él solo empujó el puente de sus lentes, irguiéndose, sonriendo siniestro: "Oya?, ¿esta vez a quien ha elegido la tempestad?"

Decidiendo con ello sublevarse una vez más.

Blasfemando contra la naturaleza y esa tormenta. Lanzando un par de cadenas al azar y anclando el alma de un mono que debió haberse ahogado en sus aguas.

* * *

El aroma a iodopovidona estaba perdido entre un aroma demasiado fresco y dulce. Se palpó superficialmente la barbilla cerciorándose de llevar puesto el cubrebocas. El perfume dulzón pero salvaje era demasiado fuerte y Shouichi dudó por un instante acerca de dónde se encontraba. El aire acondicionado quemaba pero su piel sentía helarse por debajo de la pijama quirúrgica. Las condiciones anómalas en el quirófano le daban la impresión de hallarse en mitad de un jardín silvestre ahogado en caléndulas rojas bañadas por las intensas lluvias veraniegas. Intensificando las gotas su poderoso aroma.

Tardó en moverse, haciéndolo hasta que dedujo de donde emergía dicho perfume. En la plancha se encontraba un cuerpo rodeado por enfermeros y tres colegas suyos entre los que distinguió a Makoto, quien le ignoró por completo para seguir cortando. A cada incisión que dibujaba el aroma se pronunciaba severamente.

La tempestad se arremolinaba en la sangre de ese sujeto que dormía sin saber que la vida se le iba y que era solo Imayoshi quien podía atarla de nuevo a este planeta.

"Situación", se unió cuando uno de los enfermeros terminó de vestirlo.

"Joven de 23 años, sexo masculino. Músico. TCE. Hemorragias internas. Fractura de segunda y tercera falanges de mano derecha. Esguince cervical grado 2. Perdida de la conciencia. Accidente automovilístico. Las bolsas de aire se activaron. Costillas flotantes fracturadas. Diafragma intacto. Llevaba el cinturón puesto", uno de los internos —dispuesto a su lado izquierdo— habló sin apartar la vista del paciente. E Imayoshi dedujo que se debía a las finas facciones del joven. Que extrañamente lucía como una flor floreciendo en mitad de un campo de metal.

"¿Tiempo?, 27 minutos, 14 segundos", repitió el interno.

"Pareces cansado, Hanamiya", dijo para entonces darse el lujo de sondear lo que Makoto hacia. La mano no dejaba de moverse y aunque estaba operando, una vida y no perros callejeros o cadáveres acartonados, no dejaba de lado esa sonrisa malsana trazada a lo largo de su cara que le daba la imagen de un científico loco más que el de un cirujano competente. "Y eso pone en riesgo a nuestro querido paciente", la mirada siniestra chocó por segundos con la de Makoto, causándole a este ultimo un fuerte escalofrió. Le dejó hacer, procurando entre mirar los signos vitales. Conocía la gran habilidad de su kouhai pero la situación ciertamente se estaba complicando, lo suficiente como para haberlo requerido cuando Hanamiya prefería tragarse el puño entero a solicitar su ayuda. Aprovechó su inactividad para mirar detenidamente al paciente. El cabello azabache, la tez pálida como los crisantemos debido a la pérdida de sangre, los labios bermejos por la contusión y las largas y rizadas pestañas debajo de esas cejas pronunciadas le daban un aspecto aniñado. Se percató que en el entrecejo una delgada línea apenas si alcanzaba a dibujarse. Seguramente le daba por fruncir el ceño. O era muy expresivo o muy temperamental. Inspiró profundo, arrasando con los aromas fluctuando en el aire. En verdad que ese joven olía al verano.

"Descenso en frecuencia cardíaca", el tercer médico dispuesto a su derecha dijo y la anestesióloga se preparó. Fue allí que el perfume a lluvia y caléndulas se desató. Embriagándolo.

Una punzada en la cabeza sacudió sus sentidos e intentó tocarse por instinto pero se quedó quieto. Frenándose a tiempo. Estaba enguantado y contaminarse no ayudaría en lo absoluto. Menos cuando tardaban tanto en vestirlo. Recuperó la compostura fijando la vista en la carne viva del paciente. "El recreo se acabó, Hanamiya", giró la muñeca derecha para extenderle la palma al instrumentista que le hizo entrega de un bisturí. "Es tiempo de que los expertos jueguen a ser Dios"

Makoto le torció la boca, quitando las manos de las entrañas del paciente. Haciéndole con ello entrega de este. " _Tsk_. No era necesario que vinieras, _senpai_ "

Escucharlo tronar la lengua le produjo cierto regocijo que no pudo ignorar, tampoco ese sarcástico tono empleado en la última palabra. Cargando así la sonrisa de sus labios a la izquierda. Iba agregar algo pero el perfume, de nuevo, volvía a aprisionarlo. Concentró entonces toda su atención en detener las hemorragias internas. En cerciorarse de que solo las costillas flotantes fueran las únicas fracturadas. Batalló para estabilizarlo, lo mismo ocurrió con la sangre derramándose descontrolada, esa que no hacía más que potenciar la fresca fragancia del sujeto. El tiempo pasó, y en algún instante tuvo la impresión de que llovía en el interior del quirófano. Las heridas, las hemorragias, el pulso lento y las respiraciones pesadas empezaron a normalizarse. Makoto terminó asistiéndole, e Imayoshi ya no se molestó en provocarlo. No cuando su cabeza estaba totalmente centrada en retener la vida de ese joven de facciones aniñadas.

Casi al término de la operación, tras 4 horas de trabajo exhaustivo, uno de los médicos comentó acerca de las fracturas de la segunda y tercera falanges. Las revisó con cuidado pero aún así descubrió que no solo se encontraban fracturadas sino mutiladas en su totalidad. De una forma u otra las cuerdas de un guitarra, dedujo por el grosor y el tipo, se habían enredado a los dedos, cortándolos pero al mismo tiempo fijándolos en su sitio. Pensó rápido y decidió igual. "Pinzas"

" _Sensei_ , pero", el mismo médico que hiciera la observación ahora le detenía la mano. "De ello vive", ah, claro, había dicho que era músico. Pero Shouichi sabía distinguir a la perfección de un buen y mal pronóstico.

"Descuida, todavía le resta la otra", y sin aceptar ninguna réplica terminó de amputar las falanges de la mano derecha.

En medio de esos fúricos truenos atraídos por miles de relámpagos azules desatándose en la sala de operaciones.

* * *

Hizo uso de las duchas del hospital, y como todo veterano, contaba con un par de cambios para estos casos guardado en su locker. Al final no había ido a casa, no cuando aún se sentía envenenado. Respirar ese potente aroma por alrededor de 4hrs lo sustrajo de cualquier deseo por ir a su departamento y olvidarse de su trabajo. Además de que por primera vez —desde su vida como interno— había decidido quedarse en espera del despertar de un paciente. Necesitaba ver, aquello que se ocultaba debajo de esos parpados y que se rodeaba por celosas y largas pestañas. Pero sobre todo quería saber y entender una cosa.

¿Por qué ese chico olía como la lluvia? Como esa que continuaba cayendo al otro lado de la ventana.

Se acomodó el nudo de la corbata antes de vestirse la bata blanca y salir de la habitación. Si los cálculos no le fallaban aproximadamente en 15 minutos estaría despertando el joven de su intervención. Enfrentando el hecho de haber estado a punto de perder la vida y la realidad de los acontecimientos que lo acompañarían el resto de sus días.

De camino al cuarto asignado para su peculiar paciente, el cielo veíase sumido en las gruesas cortinas de un acumulo exagerado de nubes grises. El sol continuaba oculto y la temperatura seguía bajando. A estas alturas ya no quedaban signos del caluroso verano que llegara a finales de Mayo.

Al llegar a su destino se topó con un grupo de enfermeras hablando animosas entre ellas. No le importó en lo absoluto, no hasta que le bloquearon el paso e inundaron sus oídos de comentarios absurdos.

"Es guapísimo. Aun con esos golpes en el rostro"

"Es increíble que no le pasara nada. En cambio a su amigo"

"No quiero ser él cuando despierte. Será un shock para ambos"

Esos fueron, entre tantos, algunos de los que les escuchó. Así que todo este alboroto se debía a su paciente, y seguramente a su acompañante. Tras la cirugía su deseo por saber más acerca de su paciente lo llevó a enterarse de ciertos datos. Como el hecho de que durante el accidente él no iba conduciendo, también que su trabajo consistía en ser el guitarrista principal y segunda voz de una famosa banda de pop rock que surgiera hace dos años a principios de primavera. Que estudiaba música en una de las mejores universidades de Tokyo, y que pronto se estaría graduando de ésta. A pesar de su exigente itinerario como estrella de rock-pop. Al parecer toda una vida repleta de triunfos. Esa información le pareció hilarante, porque antes de que este chico llegara a sus manos tenía a un eufórico mundo vitoreando su nombre y ahora ese mismo mundo estaba a punto de olvidarse de él, de reñirle y señalarlo con virulencia.

"¿Podrían hacerse a un lado?", les dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, inclinándose hacia ellas. Las jóvenes entraron en pánico y presas de la vergüenza por ser encontradas en semejante acto solo atinaron a correr de un lado a otro. Igual que gallinas descabezadas.

Una vez despejada el área tomo la perilla de la puerta para girarla.

El mismo perfume de la sala de operaciones se hallaba instalado en la recámara. Intenso, fresco, salvaje. Inspiró hondo, ahogándose de nuevo. Deleitándose con ese veneno hasta que detectó un ligero pero notorio cambio en la fragancia. Algo diferente se enredaba a esta, otro perfume dulce, alegre, ardiente. Tan similar al que ese sol perdido emitía durante su plácida exposición durante un despejado día. No le sorprendió, en lo absoluto, el descubrir al dueño de esa intrusa fragancia. Al fin y al cabo la razón principal de que las jóvenes enfermeras se encontraran haciendo revuelvo en el pasillo se debía a la presencia del sujeto sentado al lado de la cama de su paciente. Cuando éste notó su presencia soltó la mano que sostenía, Imayoshi no notó que lo estaba haciendo hasta que la puso con suma delicadeza sobre la cama. Para entonces ponerse en pie y acercarse diciendo cordialmente: " _Sensei_ , mi nombre es Kise Ryouta, y quiero agradecerle por haber salvado la vida de senpai- _ssu_ ", el chico sonreía pero tan apagado como el mismo día. Las ojeras apenas perceptibles debajo de esos ojos dorados contribuían a su aspecto demacrado y casi marchito.

"Descuida, es mi trabajo reparar los daños causados por los errores de los demás", le extendió la mano con una expresión alegre en el rostro aún frente al desconcierto del muchacho. Sí, notó el significado de sus palabras y de lo inapropiadas que se escucharon. Pero no se molestó en excusarse porque la mueca de desesperación y dolor en Kise Ryouta valían la pena.

El joven no aceptó su mano, a lo que Imayoshi respondió como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Estaba al tanto de lo que su actitud torcida solía ocasionar. Además debía darle crédito al tal Kise, por haberlo descubierto de inmediato. Bajó la mano para guardársela en el bolsillo de la bata. Le dedicó una sonrisa más a la visita y se acercó a la cama, del lado contrario a esta, donde su paciente continuaba dormido. El guitarrista seguía con el mismo tono pálido y los labios bermejos. Los signos estables daban buen augurio, por el momento.

"¿Tardará todavía en despertar?", Kise volvió a tomar la mano del paciente, pero esta ocasión entrelazo los dedos. Y eso estrechó la mirada de Imayoshi.

"Que valiente eres. Yo no querría que despertara nunca si fuera tú", la desfiguración que se presentó en ese rostro le hizo regocijarse, y quiso soltar una carcajada cuando Kise pareció arrepentirse de haber sujetado de nuevo esa delgada mano. Estaba siendo cruel, más de lo normal. Pero ello se debía a que no le importaba en lo absoluto la imagen que pudiera estar dando, menos a ese sujeto que le arruinara un encuentro perfectamente planeado con: "Kasamatsu- _san_ "

Lo llamó en un tono amable y anheloso. Ryouta arrugó el entrecejo para fulminarlo con odio en sus doradas pupilas. Le ignoró lo suficiente. Pues no sentía ningún interés por éste, por lo que optó en inclinarse hacia Kasamatsu para repetir esta vez muy cerca del oído un aterciopelado: "Yukio"

Su acción terminó de enfurecer a Kise. Su reacción fue rápida y hosca. El joven le hizo girarse hacia atrás para sujetarlo con brusquedad del cuello de la bata. "¡Oi, ¿qué es lo que pretendes?!"

De verdad que se estaba conteniendo las ganas de reírse.

Alzó ambas manos como si estuviese libre de culpa en respuesta a la pregunta formulada, procurando mantener la sonrisa en los labios. "Ey, ey, relájate. La violencia está prohibida en este lugar. Además no creo que quieras que despierte sin que estés a su lado", cuando la ira de Ryota se transformó en tensión debido a su comentario aprovechó para sujetarlo de la muñeca y apartarlo. "Así que te aconsejo relajarte, Kise- _kun_ "

Sin embargo lo último que el chico hizo fue eso, relajarse, porque ya estaba intentando nuevamente prensarlo del cuello. Pero esta ocasión algo más lo detuvo, no fue Imayoshi, ni tampoco la sensatez que pudiera haber ganado si se hubiese detenido a meditar tan solo un poco la situación.

Fue la voz rota naciente de los labios bermejos que Shouichi imaginara tanto chocando contra los suyos desde que los divisara encima de un campo metálico lleno de corrientes sanguíneas, lo que frenó las acciones de Kise.

"¡¿Senpai?!", bastó con que Kasamatsu gimiera una sola vez para que Kise lo soltara sin la menor delicadeza y corriera a lado de éste. "¿Cómo estás?, ¿te duele mucho?, senpai, aquí estoy"

Y como la mayoría de las personas, estúpidas, bombardeó a su paciente con mil y un preguntas. Pero no le bastó con solo asfixiarlo de absurdas interrogantes, sino que también lo observó batallar por decidirse una forma de tocarlo sin lastimarlo. Es como si Ryota estuviese tratando de tocar algo frágil y sumamente caro.

Ridículo.

" _Ngh_ ¿dón-de—", ciertamente la voz de Yukio era un desastre, pero aún así Imayoshi la encontró preciosa. Tanto como la caída de una tormenta en verano.

"Estás en el hospital. No te preocupes, todo estará bien. Aquí me tienes. No me iré de tu lado, senpai", suficiente, esa actitud empalagosa de aquel rubio engreído empezaba a perturbarlo. Sin hacer mención de que tenía más que suficiente de que estuviese tocando a lo que por el momento le pertenecía. Mientras Kasamatsu Yukio fuese un paciente bajo su cuidado, claro.

Se aclaró la garganta antes de aproximarse e inmovilizar a Yukio, quien apenas si intentaba abrir los ojos, debido a las fracturas en sus costillas. "No es bueno moverse todavía. No cuando tus costillas deben permanecer quietas", lo regresó a la cama con sumo cuidado, un gesto que extrañó a Kise por completo. Pues su mirada bien abierta y los labios separados confirmaban su asombro.

"¿Huh?", Kasamatsu no entendió al inicio sus indicaciones, resistiéndose sin embargo su actitud renuente no duró mucho al sentir el dolor recorrerle el cuerpo, obligándole entonces a ceder totalmente. "¿Qué di—jiste?", iba a enderezarse pero la mano que Ryota estuviera sosteniendo momentos atrás sosteniendo lo prensó de la muñeca. Ello no lo vio venir, por lo que le tomó por sorpresa que no supo cómo ocultar por primera vez en su vida. El amarre de Yukio lo obligó a inclinarse de nuevo. La acción le trajo un espectacular descubrimiento. Allí estaba, ante él, aquello que tanto había anhelado ver. Eso que durante la cirugía no se mostrara ni por milésimas de segundos. Lo que esos párpados estuvieran ocultando celosamente ahora se mostraban frente a él con una fortaleza prolija.

Acero, forjado en tonos cerúleos, tan intenso como el océano atrapado en su poderosa mirada. No se percató de que se inclinó aún más, lo suficiente para dejar que sus cabellos cayeran sobre la frente de Kasamatsu, debido a la aguda atracción de esa agraciada vista. Pero es que lo encontrado era increíble. No solo era el color, ni la violencia con que se forjara el acero en sus iris. Sino el hecho de que podía ver claramente a los relámpagos de la tempestad aprisionados en esas pupilas somnolientas.

Se quedó sin habla, sintiendo la garganta reseca debido al aliento emanando de los labios ahora frescos por el habla y el perfume del verano derramándose de ese cuerpo extraño.

Ignoró su rededor, el dolor y enojo de Kise, las explicaciones que debía darle a su paciente, y la cruel realidad que le esperaba a éste. Para solo concentrarse en ese tóxico perfume, en la lluvia cerniéndose sobre el mundo y en la belleza de ese acero fulgurante que no hacía más que perforarle los sentidos de forma salvaje.

A finales de un julio avasallante.

* * *

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_

* * *

 **N/A** No tenía pensado cortarlo ni hacerlo de varios capítulos pero el tiempo, la vida real y el haber amanecido como Akashi-kun, con un ojo amarillo y el otro tan rojo como su cabello, no ayudaron mucho a evitar ese hecho. No pienso alargarlo, salvo quizás por dos capítulos más. Digo, todavía hay varias cosas que quiero poner y las voy a poner a como dé lugar. Mmm, sé que este paring no es popular pero a mí me encanta. So, con esto empieza mi regalo hacia senpai: _¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kasamatsu-senpai!_ , y perdona la tortura que vas a vivir aquí.


End file.
